Leo x Reader
by TMNTloover
Summary: You walking home when something catches your attention. You walk down an alley to examine the strange glowing object when suddenly your attacked by theses weird robots. Suddenly, your hero drops in to save you... For all the Leo fangirls out there :)
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it weird how all kids wanna do is grow up but adults want to be young again?" You ask the blue masked turtle.

"Yeah, I never even really thought of that." He responded with a smile.

~About 3 weeks ago~

You were walking home at night.

Your apartment was around the next corner.

You walked pass an alley and something caught your attention.

You knew better than to walk into a New York alley at night, or to walk into a New York alley at all. But your curiosity always got the best of you...

You picked up the glowing canister. Some kind of oozy looking green stuff was in it.

_"What is this...?" _You asked yourself.

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

You yelped and shot your leg up like a ninja. Kicking some kind of robot in the face holding the canister close to your chest.

You looked at what your foot hit. You screamed when you saw a robot with a broken face standing there trying to grab you.

Suddenly, something jumped in front of you and you shut your eyes.

After a couple seconds you opened your eyes and opened your mouth to scream.

"Don't scream..." Said a green creature. You closed your mouth and backed into a wall.

You watched as the creature fought along side with four others like it against the robots.

You wanted to flee from the scene but there was a bog fight in your way.

You stood there worrying about what these creatures were gonna do to you once they were done with the robots.

Were they gonna beat you up too?

Or kidnap you?

Or _kill you!?_

Or _EAT you!?_

Soon you couldn't hear the sounds of their weapons hitting against metal anymore.

You snapped yourself out of your thoughts to realize that they were standing right there in front of you.

You covered your mouth with your free hand to prevent yourself from screaming.

"Um...hi.. can you uhh... give us that, please?" Said one of them.

As he came into the moon light you could see he was wearing a blue mask.

_"What the frick is up with the mask?" _ You thought to yourself as you handed it the canister.

"Thanks." It said and then disappeared into the shadows.

You quickly walked over the broken robots and out of the alley.

You went around the corner and unlocked the door as fast as you could.

You ran up the stairs and unlocked your door faster than you unlocked the front door.

You went inside and slammed it shut.

You slid your back down the wooden door and starred off into space.

_"What the frick just happened!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day~

On your way to school, you caught up with your three good friends:

April, Casey, and Irma.

You kept looking down at the ground, thinking about last night.

April noticed how dazed you were.

"[Name?] You alright? It seems like something is wrong."

She asked.

You snapped out of your daze and looked at her.

"Y-yeah Apes. I'm fine." You say.

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey.

"Positive! Now why are we talking about me when we should be talking about last night's episode of Space Heroes?" You say with a smile.

Casey groaned.

"Seriously [Name], that show is so stupid." He said.

"Space Heroes? Isn't that show for like babies or something?" Asked Irma.

"It's not stupid! And it is NOT for babies! It for 7 years and older! And I am 15 which is older than 7 so I am more than allowed to watch this show." You say defending yourself.

"Whatever you say [Name.]" Said Casey.

The rest of the walk went on with you talking non-stop about how Captain Ryan saved a whole planet of cute little aliens.

You went through your school day.

It sucked. (Mainly because you were there and not in your bed sleeping till 10:30am)

On your walk home it was just you and April.

Casey had hockey practice and Irma had a student council meeting.

You spent your whole day thinking about that weird night. And now, without teachers or school work to distract you from the thought, you could think about it more clearly than ever.

"[Name]? Are you alright? Your making the same face you were making this morning." April asked.

You looked up to see worried blue pools looking back at you.

You sighed. You had to tell someone.

You grabbed April's wrist and dragged her into a gift shop. You pulled her all the way to back of the store.

"[Name] what are we doing here?" April asked.

You looked to your left. No one.

You looked to your right. No one.

"Okay April. I'm gonna tell you something. It's kind of a secret and you have to promise not to laugh or tell. You promise?" You say.

April starred at you for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah I promise." She says.

"Last night I was attacked by robots and saved by giant, green, mask-wearing ninjas."

You say.

April starred at you for a few seconds.

"Giant, green, mask-wearing ninjas?" She asked.

"I knew you would think I'm crazy! I should have never told you!"

You marched out of the shop.

"[Name] wait!" You here April shout as she comes running after you.

You turn around with your arms crossed. "What do you want?" You ask.

"I don't think you're crazy. Actually, I think I know exactly who you saw last night." She said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

You follow April until she leads you into an alley. You stop.

"Uh...Apes? Are you sure going through this alley is a good idea?" You ask.

"Don't worry [Nickname] .It totally safe. I go this way everytime. Trust me." She said as you followed her into the alley.

April only walked half way when she, to your surprise, kneeled down and tried to lift up a sewer manhole.

"Give me a hand with this will ya?" She asks.

You just stare down at her with your arms crossed.

"No way! Going down an alley is one thing, but going DOWN A SEWER is another!" You stammer.

"C'mon [Nickname] just trust me."

You would never understand how April could convince you to do something by just saying "Trust me."

You helped lift the manhole cover and hopped down after April. You imeadeatly covered your nose.

"How do you stand the smell!?"

"Well, after you live down here for a while you get used to it."

"YOU LIVE DOWN HERE!? IN THE SEWER!?"

April didn't answer you.

"Shhh...I'm trying to remember which way to go...this way!" She says.

April pointed down a long dark tunnel.

"Uhh... that's okay Apes, I don't _have_ to meet these guys..." You say as your fear of the dark and your fear of meeting new people started to get the best of you.

"[Name], chill. These guys are some of my best friends. They wouldn't hurt a fly...unless they had to."

After a few more minutes of walking, April stopped.

"What's wrong? Are we going the wrong way?"

"No, we're almost there. I just need to warn you. Did ever get a clear look at those guys?"

"No."

"Thought so. Well, when you first see them, you have to promise not to spazz out. They're...different."

"April, you I never have a problem with deformed people."

_"[Name]...they are way more than deformed..." _April mumbled to herself as she started walking again.

You followed her.

~few more minutes of walking later~

You and April made it to an abandon subway station. But it didn't sound or look very abandon.

For one thing, you kept hearing people yelling at a guy named Mikey to turn off his music.

"Okay [Name], wait here for a sec.

After about five minutes, you heard your name get called.

You walked up the steps and saw...


	4. Chapter 4

You open your eyes.

At first, everything is blurry for a few seconds but you're able to make out an image of April standing above you.

"April?...What happened?" You ask.

"Let's try this one at a time. Mikey!" April called.

You took a while to look around.

_"This has to be the coolest club house I have ever seen..." _You think to yourself.

Soon you turn your head to see a green creature wearing an orange mask.

"What is it!?" You whisper as you back as far into the couch as you could. You for some reason didn't want to scream.

"Whoa sista chill. I'm a cool dude. I won't hurt you...unless I have to. My name's Mikey."

It says. It- or he holds up his hand to you. You just stare at it.

"C'mon sista! Don't leave me hangin'!" He said. Is possible that this guy wanted a hi-five...or in his case, a hi-three?

You smack your palm to his.

"Sweet!" He says. He sits down next to you on the couch that you just realized you were sitting on.

"Donnie, you're up!" April says.

Another one comes out wearing a purple mask.

"Uh hi I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie. Nice to meet you."

He holds out his hand and you shake it. You smile at his gapped toothed smile.

"Raph, c'mon out!" April called.

Another came out wearing a red mask.

"Hey, the name's Raph. How's it goin'?" He says.

"It's goin' good Raph." You say as you start to get used to everyone.

"And last but not least, Leo!" Says April.

One with a blue mask comes out.

"Uh hi my name's Leo. Nice to meet you." He said.

You froze for a moment before shaking his hand.

That was the voice. That was the same exact voice that told you not to scream the other night.

Why did you feel way more awkward around him than the others?

And also, why was your face getting hot?

~one week later~

You and Leo were watching Space Heroes and were totally hypnotized by the glowing box.

_Captain Ryan: Joe! Status report!_

_Joe: I'll tell ya the status, THIS SHIP IS GONNA BLOW UP IN __**2 SECONDS!-**_

_Captain Ryan: *slaps Joe* Calm down cadet!_

_Joe: Sorry Captin. Thank you Captain__._

Suddenly a shampoo commercial came on.

"Oh c'mon! Stupid commercials! I already have shampoo! Everyone does! Even dogs!" You shout.

"I know right! I don't even use the stuff!" Shouted Leo. A couple seconds after he said that you both started laughing at the fact that Leo was bald and had no need for shampoo.

You loved laughing with Leo. When you laughed with him it felt like the best laugh ever.

Then the show came back on and you both told each other to shut up.

_TV: Will Captain Ryan save his crew and his prized space ship? Tune in next week to find out!_

"Aww man! Those dumb commercials ruin everything! I bet Space Heroes could come on for an extra 15 minutes if those commercials didn't take up ten seconds each time they came on!" You rant.

"Right. Let's go in my room for a while." You followed Leo to his room.

Leo's room was kinda cool. It looked like a mini version of a ninjitsu museum. He had ninja books sitting on his shelf and he hung his katona blades on the wall in the shape of an x and he had posters of Jackie Chan on his wall.

"I thought Jackie was a kung fu type of guy." You say as you examine a poster.

"He is. But Kung Fu and Ninjitsu are pretty similar." He said. He took off his mask and hung it on a hook behind his bed.

You sat down on his bed and watched him as he looked through his comic books.

You never saw Leo take off his mask before. You thought that he looked handsome without it.

Leo then noticed you looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I never saw you take off your mask before."

"I know, I look a little weird don't I."

"No you don't look weird you look cool without it."

"Thanks."

You sat on his bed reading comics with him. Your comic was about a love story between a human boy and an alien girl. The boy and the girl were good friends but were unaware of the true feelings they had for each other.

_"I know how you feel, Becky. I wish I knew what Leo thought about me." _ You think to yourself.

Maybe you could get him to tell you whether he liked you or not.

"Hey Leo."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like have a crush on anyone?"

"Umm...I used to."

"You did? Who was she?" You ask, pretending to give a crap about his ex crush.

"Her name is Karai and she is my sister."

"You had a crush on your sister? Wait, you have a sister!? O_o"

"Yeah but I didn't know she was my sister when I was crushing on her. Plus she doesn't really believe that she is my sister and-it's a long story."

"Oh. Well...any current crushes?"

"Yeah...but I'm not telling."

"Oh c'mon Leonardo! Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please with lots of pizza on top?"

"No."

"Please Leonardy? Please tell me who it is."

Leo froze and you mentally smirked to yourself. Leo was now squishy clay in your hands. Everytime you called him Leonardy, he gave in to whatever you said.

Leo started biting his lip. You stared at him with the biggest puppy eyes you could make.

"Leonardy please tell me. Or I'll die of curiosity..."

Leo frantically looked around before taking a deep breath.

"No!"

You were shocked by the answer he gave you.

"But Leonardy-"

"No [Name]. I am not going tell you."

You make an annoyed face before putting your nose back into your comic.

"That's fine..." You say as you read the rest of your comic. Ironically, everything that just happened happened in the comic too. Suddenly, you felt like leaving.

"Well I better start going home now." You say as you put the comic back on Leo's shelf.

"What? But it's only 6:30. You've only been here an hour."

You quickly make up a reason.

"Well...I have a project due and I have to make sure it's ready to be presented. See ya." You say as you (quickly) walk out the door. You grab you bag off the couch. Before you can leave, Leo grabs your arm.

"[Name]? You're not mad at me are you?"

"What? Me mad at my sweet Leonardy? Never. It's your privacy and you have the right to keep it to yourself. Plus I really do have to go so could you..." You trail off as you point to his hand.

Leo realizes that he is still holding you and let's go.

"Oh, sorry...well see ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya."

You walk down the sewers until you're sure that they can't hear your footsteps anymore. Then you start running as fast as you can. You finally get to your room and slam the door. You shut your windows and search your room for any hidden cameras or microphones. Then you let it out...

"OMG! WTF! HE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND IT ISN'T ME!" You shout.

"Then who is it? I know that it isn't April, she's taken. They haven't met Irma yet. It's not me. It's not Casey...or is it...nah, even if it was he's already taken too. Then who is it!?"


	5. Chapter 5

You decide to stop stressing about Leo's crush.

"Whatever...I don't _have _to be his girlfriend...or his possible future wife." You sigh to yourself.

"Ugh! Why am I lying to myself!" You grunt as you flop down on your bed. You look over to your desk and see a half done model of the solar system sitting there. Then you realize that you actually DO have a school project due in the next 12 hours.

"Danggit!" If you hadn't been stressing about that stupid blue masked jerk you wouldn't have to pull an all nighter.

~The next day~

You have finished your project but the best you got was a B.

"What the frick is wrong with that teacher!" You stammer to yourself as you walk out of your teacher's classroom. As you walk through the crowded halls, you here a familure ring tone. You pull out your T-phone and look at the picture of Leo's face.

"Wow! That phone is wicked! Where can I get a phone like that?" A random student says to you.

"Ummm...Sorry. I bought the last one. They are only sold in America every 4 years..." You quickly make up.

"Whoa! Better mark my calendar then." The student says as he disappears into the crowd.

You roll your eyes at him before answering the text Leo sent you.

_Leo: hey_

_You: hi_

_Leo: What's up_

_You: Nothing much._

_Leo: oh._

_You: Not that i don't wanna text you but i told u never txt/call me between 7am and 3pm. they could take my fone _

_Leo: sorry i forgot_

_You: it's okay but ur lucky im in the hall rite now :)_

_Leo: i just needed someone 2 talk 2_

_You: is something bothering u?_

_Leo: yeah kinda...can you tell me something_

_You: okay_

_Leo: Well last night my crush that i told u about seemed mad at me_

_You: ur crush? but i wuz there last nite how come i didn't c her?_

_Leo: she came over after you left. anyway my Q is how can i tell when i girl is mad at me?_

_You: well first of all what made her mad?_

_Leo: um..._

_You: fine. well then what was her body lanuage like?_

_Leo: Well she crossed her arms._

_You: omg when was the last time you saw someone get mad and not cross their arms_

_Leo: but she said she wasn't mad_

_You: she was lying duh!_

_Leo: well then what should i do?_

_You: idk. maybe you can apologize and get her a simple gift?_

_Leo: K thanks bye :)_

_You: Bye__..._

You get to your next class and slouch in your chair.

"I am such an idiot! I should have told him how to mess his relationship up not how to fix it!" You mentally yell at yourself. But you shove that thought away and remember that you're a nice girl.

You spent the next 45 minutes listening to the teacher go "BLAH BLAH BLAH..." and answering questions that no one else knew. ~Because you were smart like that ;)~

~ after school ~

Everyone stayed after school this time so it was just you. Walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly y you got a text from Leo again.

_Leo: Hey, U on ur way here?_

_You: Yeah be there in a bit ;)_

_Leo: K :)_

~At the lair~

"Hey [Name.]"

"Hi [Name.]"

"Wuddup girl!"

"Hey guys! Have you seen Leo?" You ask after the guys say hello.

"In his room."

"Thanks Mike." You knock on Leo's door.

"Come in." You hear someone say on the other side of the room. Of course Leo.

"Hey [Name.]" He says as you shut the door behind you.

"Hey Leo. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Watcha doin'?" You say as you lean over Leo's shoulder. He was doodling something.

"I'm not done yet!" He said as he covered the picture with his chest.

"Okay okay! I'll wait." You sit on the edge of his bed and play on your phone until he finally hands you the drawing.

"Wow Leo! This is awesome! I had no idea you could draw _this _good!" You exclaimed as you looked at a sketch of yourself.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty good for a guy with just three fingers."

"Are you kidding me!? This is awesome! This is better than the one I drew of myself!" You exclaim as you pull a picture you drew of yourself out of your backpack.

"Wow [Name], it's really cool...guess you don't need my picture then, huh..." Leo sighed.

"Have you gone insane! This masterpiece is going on my wall as soon as i get home! Thank you Leo! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" You say with joy. "But quick question...why did you draw this for me?"

"Well...I kind of felt like you were mad at me last night so I have been drawing that picture for a while now and diecided to finish it-"

"I wasn't mad Leo...even if I was, you know I could never stay mad at you for long."

"You promise?"

"Yes Leonardy...I promise I'm not mad and I promise I never was."

Leo suddenly leaped at you and gave you a hug. You melted into the warm embrace of those big strong arms.

_"Best ...day ...ever...!"_


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning and quickly realized that you were in Leo's room.

_"WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE!?"_

All you could remember is Leo telling you a really long story he read about...about...about...okay so you couldn't remember what he said. But you remember it being really long and boring.

It must have been so long and boring that you fell asleep...

_"whoops.."_

You pulled out your phone to check the time but instead noticed 30 missed calls and 10 new messages...all from your mom.

_"She must have been worried sick...that means she is gonna be so pissed when she finds out I'm okay."_

You sneak out of Leo's room to talk to your mom.

Just as you expected, she first answered the phone crying about your saftey. Then she started yelling at you for not telling her where you were and not coming home on time.

You eventually get off your back for the time being. But once you walked through your front door, she was gonna raise hell...

You rush twards the exit when suddenly you here a door squeak open.

It was Mikey.

"Oh! Sup [Name]? Your here earlier than usual." He said.

"Oh hey Mike! Actually, I spent the night..."

"Let me guess, Leo told you a story?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

""Cause he's done it to all of us. Even April and Casey! They'er parents were so mad!"

"Yeah well now my mom is super pissed! I gotta get home! Later!"

"Wait! You want some breakfast before you go?"

"No Im fine Mikey! By the way, sorry if I woke you up!"

"Nah! Im always up at this time. I gotta make breakfast and you are gonna have some before you go!"

"No Mikey I can't! I have to get home!"

"And how do you expect to get home on a stomach as empty as yours?"

You didn't realize it till now, but your stomach has been growling scince Mikey said 'breakfast'.

"C'mon [Name], one blueberry pancake?"

Your brain tried to tell your legs to go twards the exit but instead they stood there. Then you lost control of your mouth.

"Okay fine Mike! But ONE pancake and then I have to get out of here!"

"Perfect! One blueberry pancake coming right up!"

You rolled your eyes and sat on the couch.

you turned on the TV and started channle flipping.

"Good morning Raph!" Mikey said as she cracked an egg.

"Hey Mikey. Hey...[Name]? What are you doing here so early?" Said Raph.

"Oh. Well Leo told me a story and-"

"Say no more. Leo's stories are the worst!"

"Good morning Donnie!" Said Mikey.

"Good morning Mikey. Hey Raph. [Name]?" Said Donnie.

"Leo told her a story." Said Mikey.

"Oh."

"Good morning my sons." Said Master Splinter.

"Good mornig sensie!" Said the turtles.

"Good morning [Name]."

"Oh! Good morning sensie!"

"We must get Leonardo to stop telling people his stories..." Said Splinter as he made himself some tea.

Soon, Mikey had the table set and that's when Leo finally woke up.

"Hey, there's sleeping beauty!" Said Raph.

"Hey Leo! Your just in time for breakfast!" Said Mikey as he started serving his pancakes.

"Yeah...whatever and stuff..." Leo said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well you seem pretty cranky this morning." Said Donnie.

"Well how am I supposed to feel after I slept on the floor all night? By the way, sorry I made you fall asleep [Name]. I guess my stories are just meant to put people to sleep..." He said.

"It's fine! I'm sorry I made you sleep on the floor! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"Breakfast is ready Bros! And [Name]!" Mikey shouted.

You and the turtles wasted no time getting to the kitchen.

Mikey poured everyone their drinks. Leo got tea, Donnie got coffee, and Raph got orange juice.

"[Name], what would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Tea please."

Mikey then poured you a glass of warm tea

with honey in it. It smelled...so...good!

You ended up eating 5 pancakes even though you said you were only gonna have one.

"I gotta hand it to you Mikey, that was the best tasting breakfeast I have had in a long time!" You say after you take your last bite.

"That's right! Michaleangelo got the skillz to pay the billz!" He said as he tossed the spatula around and pretended it was a sword.

"You want some help cleaning up?" You ask.

"Nah that's okay [Nickname]. It's Raph turn to clean up after me. But you should get going!"

"Oh crap! That's right! Thanks again for breakfast Mike! I'll see you guys later if I can! Bye!" Then you bolt out the door like there's no tomarrow.

On your run home, you realize something...why didn't Leo just go sleep on the couch?

Author: Hey you guys...i am super sorry this is so short!

My life just got done putting me through hell and I just haven't had the time to post any chapters. Anyway, I'm back home and should be posting things much more regularly! But if you need to blame someone, blame my scholl for not having any buses!

Bye! :)


	7. Chapter 7

It took two weeks but you were finally free from your room and able to once again roam the streets of New York.

And the first thing you were gonna do was visit the coolest dudes you have ever met.

"Hey party people!" You say as you walk through the lair for the first time in forever.

"Good to see ya [Name]!"

"[Name]! Long time no see!"

"How's it going?"

"Great to see you guys too!" You smile. "Hey, aren't we missing a turtle?"

"Leo's probably meditating in the dojo or something. You can go check." Said Donnie.

You went around the little pool thingy and saw the dojo entrance. You went in and saw Leo meditating with Master Splinter sitting right next to him.

You tip-toe up to Leo. Aww! He looks so peaceful when he's meditating! You snap a picture with your T-phone and then poke him in the nose.

He opens his eyes and you wave to him.

"What's up Leonardo Da Vinci?" You whisper as you laugh at your own joke.

Leo's eyes grow wide as he smiles.

"[NAME]!?" He shouts before you cover his mouth. You shush him and point to Splinter. Leo nods as he follows you out of the dojo.

"I thought you were like, banned from us or something!" He says.

"Yeah! I thought I was too! But now I'm back! So, whatcha wanna do now?"

"I dunno." Leo answered as you both walked out of the dojo.

"I KNOW!" Mikey shouts. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" Asked Raph.

"What kind of game?" You ask.

"Let's play...Prank Wars!"

"Prank Wars? What's that?" You asked.

"Duh! It's a war of pranks! Now who wants to play?"

"Count me out. I'm way too busy." Said Donnie.

"And I've got better things to do than play one of your dumb games." Said Raph as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Winner get's the last pizza slice every time we order pizza for a month!" Says Mikey.

Both Donnie and Raph stop what they are doing and put on their game faces. "It. Is. On." They both said.

"Then let the Prank War beg-wait! We need two teams but we have five people!" Said Mikey.

"Hey guys!" Said April as she walked in. "I brought some pizza! Sorry, the store said they don't serve jellybeans as a topping but I went out and bought those too!"

"April! Be on my team!" You shout.

"Uh Okay. What's going on?"

"We are about to have a prank war!" You say.

"Winner gets dibs on last pizza slices for a month." Says Leo.

"So whaddaya say April? You in?" Mikey ask.

"Sure." Says April.

"Awesome! Now all we need is a referee!" Said Mikey.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Said Casey as he came in.

"Be our ref!" You shout.

"For what?"

"We are gonna have a prank war! Will you be our ref?" Said Mikey.

"What's the prize?"

"Dibs on last pizza slices for a month." Said April.

"Then no can do! I gotta play too!"

"I'll be the ref. I don't even eat pizza all that much." Said April.

"Alright! Thanks Apes!" Says Casey.

"Okay, Me, Leo , and [Name] are…...The Prankenstiens!" Said Mikey.

"Oh yeah? Well we are….the….guys, what's our team's name?" Said Donnie.

"I got it! The Goongallaz!" Said Casey.

"I'm down with that." Says Raph.

"THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Shouted Mikey as he grabbed you and Leo's hands and ran off.

To be continued….

(Sorry it's so short!) 


	8. Chapter 8

You and your team took shelter in Mikey's room.

Water balloons were being hurled at the door and you began to panic.

"Whatarewegonnado!?Whatarewegonnado!?We'ersoscrewed!"

Suddenly, Mikey grabbed you and started shaking you. "Calm down woman! BREATH WITH MEEE!" "Mikey! Stop shaking her! You're freaking her out even more!" Leonardo ordered. "What we need is a plan. Mikey, is there anything in here we can use?"

"You know it bro! I got just the thing!" Mikey then went under his bed and wiggled under there for a while until he came back out with "A pizza box?" You questioned. "Not the box! It's what's inside!" He corrected. You raise an eyebrow at the orange masked turtle before you lifted the box to see what was inside. "Moldy pizza with lint and dead bugs!" He announced. You held your nose at the stench. "Yikes! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Great idea! But we're gonna need more than that." Said Leo.

"I got it! What if we use that totally gross pizza as a distraction! We throw it at them aaaaaand OH! And this blanket too! That way they're like trapped and stuff and that will give us time to come up with some bigger prank to win!" You suggest. "Wow_ _ _ _, your good at coming up with plans!" Leo complimented. You blushed and smiled. "Aww really? Thank you, Leo."

"Alright, let's win this thing!" Mikey said. You and Leo turned to look at Mikey to see him without his mask and "Face paint?" Leo questioned. "Yeah dude! I'm a prank warrior! Want some?"

Both you and Leo shake your heads no. "Then let's go!"

Mikey grabbed a handful of moldy pizza ready to toss it, Leo grabbed the blanket and you grabbed the door handle. "Ready?" You asked.

"Yeah!" "Born ready!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

You threw the door open and Mikey threw the pizza at The Goongallaz and Leo held the blanket over them. "AAAAHHH! LET US OUT! THE SMELL! IT BURNS!" You laugh at their begging to be let free.

"Emma! Hurry!" Leo chuckled. "Yeah we can't hold 'em for much longer!" Laughed Mikey. You nodded and ran into the kitchen. You grabbed a bucket and put a bunch of random stuff in it. Then you ran out and signaled your team to follow you into the sewers! They let go of the blanket and followed you quickly. Right before you left though, you snatched a pillow off the couch.

"Okay okay! What now? Once they realize we're not even in the lair they're gonna follow us in here!" Said Mikey. "What are we gonna do with all this stuff? Any ideas, _ _ _ _?" Leo asked. You froze for a moment….."W-what if…weeeeee mix all this stuff together so it smells really bad. Then we mix the soap with it so it's sticky then we hide above these pipes and dump it on them. And then, throw the feathers at them!" Mikey and Leo stare blankly at you for a moment. "Alright, dumb idea. Let think again." You say.

"No no no! That's a great idea, _ _ _ _!" Leo said. "Really?"

"Yeah girl! That idea is mondo fantastico!" Mikey cheered. "Thanks guys!" "Alright, let's get to work." Said Leo.

~A few minutes later~

Suddenly, you and the guys herd footsteps. "Oh mah gawd! They're coming!" You gasp. "Alright, Mikey, you get up there and get ready to dump the sticky stuff. and I will throw the feathers. Everyone ready?" You and Mikey nodded. "Okay let's go." He says. Then you all hide in the darkness of the sewers and wait in silence.

"Where are those dweebs! They are so in for it!" You could hear Casey talking. They were close. It was so hard for you to contain your giggles but you managed.

"You guys feel like we're being watched?" Raph asked. The team stopped.

"You guys don't think we just walked into a trap do ya?" Asked Casey.

"BOOYAKASHAAAAAA!" Mikey shouted and poured the gloppy stuff all over them.

"Aww SICK! MIKEY!" Raph shouted.

DOUBLE BOOYAKASHAA!" You and Leo shouted before ripping the pillow open and letting the pillows fly everywhere.

"Ha! In your faces Goongallaz! Prankenstiens for the win!" Mikey taunted.

You all went back to the lair to see April looking at TV. "Oh hey guys. Who won?" She asked. You tried to tell her but you just couldn't contain your laughter.

"Just wait." Leo said. A few moments passed before three brown and black feathered covered weirdoes came in.

Then everyone laughed so hard.

~At the end of the night~

April and Casey went home. Casey didn't even want to stay for the pizza. Donnie and Raph took showers and went straight to their rooms. So you Mikey and Leo got to eat the whole pizza by yourselves.

Eventually, Mikey passed out on the floor and it was just you and Leo sitting there looking at Space Heroes. Suddenly, a commercial came on. It was some product that was supposed to make 50 year olds look 30 again.

"Huh…" You say.

"What?" Leo questioned.

"Well, isn't it weird how all you wanna do as a kid is grow up but once your grown, you wanna be young again?"

"Yeah, I never really even thought of that."

You both laugh before you noticed the time. "Ah crap! I gotta get home soon!" You whined.

"Want an escort?" Leo asked with a smile. "That'd be great!" You say with a big grin.

The walk home was nice with a few jokes and laughs. "You know, you were super cool today." He said. "In the prank wars. You were like an actual leader." You blush and twirl your hair. "What? You really think so?"

"You bet! Your ideas were so cool!" "Aww! Stop it!" You smile.

"What? It's only natural for an awesome person to come up with awesome ideas." You both pause for a minute before you got to your apartment window. "You think I'm awesome?" "Yeah, _ _ _ _. I've always thought you were awesome." You smile very big. "Hug?" You ask. Leo nods and hugs you tightly before BAM! He kisses you on the lips!

After what seemed like forever, the kiss ended and you opened your eyes.

"B-but Leo, what about-" "My girlfriend? Yeah, that was you the whole time." He kissed you on the check on more time. "Goodnight, _ _ _ _. Love you." You blinked a few times to get yourself out of shock. "I love you too my sweet Leonardy."

~END~


End file.
